Special Innocence
by LavixLenalee1618
Summary: It was a normal day and time for the S.A. group, until the exorcists come to pick up the holders of innocence. Will the S.A. students and exorcists defeat the Earl? [{LaviLena, KeixHikari, TadashixAkira}]
1. I The New Students

**Author: Nothing really new, but I have deleted some stories I have had recently suppose to edit, but I couldn't have any inspiration, so yea. Sorry! I have recently finished Special A anime, super awesome! You should go watch it.**

**Go to youtube and search: Special A episode 1 english dub**

**Yes. Yes, there is english dub in this anime. **

**So please, watch this anime! It's amazing! ^ - ^**

**Anyway, I don't own Special A or D. Gray Man. Enjoy!**

* * *

"-so I need you guys to go to that school." Komui finished explaining the four exorcists mission.

"Innocence holder, eh?" Lavi sighed.

"Come on, Lavi. Let's go." Allen said.

"Che, whatever." Kanda said, not surprised.

"Kanda, try to act a little nice to the new people, when they get here, okay?" Lenalee sighed shaking her head.

"Well you set off in 1 hour. When you get there you will be given your schedules, so try to blend in. Oh and Lavi, Lenalee."

"Hm?" Lavi and Lenalee said.

"You're enrolled to Special A. That might be the holders, so watch their every move and make friends with them, okay?"

"Hai!" Lenalee said.

"Sure." Lavi shrugged and the exorcists got ready.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE SUCH A PIG!" Akira scolded Tadashi.

"A sloth again? Hm, Ryu?" Hikari asked.

"Yep." Ryu smiled.

"You should bring the elephants next time." Jun said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! Takashima!" Hikari said.

"Hm?" Kei looked up at Hikari.

"I challenge you to when the new S. A. member come, you have to give them the best intro hospitality!" Hikari said.

"Hmmm...Okay. The winner will order the other for 1 whole day starting at 8 in the morning until midnight." Kei said.

"Okay! I'll win for sure!"

"Hm, really? Miss Second Place."

"Don't call me second place!"

Megumi wrote 'They're at it again.'

"Yep, they sure are." Tadashi sighed and was banged in the head with Akira's pot.

* * *

**_The next day_**

"We're here." Lenalee said.

"Wow! So big!" Allen said excitedly.

"Isn't the order bigger than this?" Lavi said. Allen glared at Lavi.

"I haven't seen a _school _this big." Allen corrected.

"Oooh." Lavi sweatdropped.

"Che. You two should shut up." Kanda said walking toward the school building for their schedules.

The students were whispering about the group.

"OMG. Isn't that Lenalee Le? She's so pretty." One girl said.

"I'll take the one with the eyepatch is Lavi...he looks like a pirate." Another girl said.

"The one with the long hair looks like a girl. And scary." Added another girl.

"The white haired one looks really handsome though!" The first girl said.

"Welcome to Hakusenkan High School! I'm Hikari Hanazono!"

"Hello Hikari. I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Sup. Names Lavi."

"I'm Allen Walker."

"Kanda."

"Yuu." Lavi finished for him.

"Why you-" Kanda was stopped by Lenalee's glare. It gave Allen, Lavi, and Hikari the chill.

"So which two of you guys are the new S.A. members?" Hikari asked

"That would be Lavi and Lenalee. They're pretty good at school subjects and Lenalee was placed in-" Allen was cut off by Lenalee's glare again.

"Don't say it." Lenalee hissed.

"Second Place." Lavi grinned.

"I told you not to say it!" Lenalee sighed.

"Wait. You're my new partner?" Hikari asked.

"Umm...yes. I was second to Lavi." Lenalee sighed sadly.

"Hikari!" Akira ran to Hikari attacking her with a hug.

"A-Akira!"

"Why hello there. *gasp* You're so cute! Just like Hikari." Akira said happily hugging Lenalee.

"Heh. Second place Lena-chan is hug attacked." Lavi grinned and Akira shot him a look.

-RING-

"Looks like the bell rang. Well, see ya Lenalee, Lavi." Allen said heading toward the school building.

"C'mon Lenalee! Let's go to the conservatory!" Hikari said taking Lenalee's arm, while Akira took the other. Lavi, on the otherhand, was left behind and trudged behind the girls.

* * *

**_Conservatory_**

"We're here!" Hikari said.

"Wow. Impressive." Lavi said.

"Oh. You were behind us?" Akira said and shrugged. Lavi sweatdropped.

"Hey guys!" Hikari said.

"Oh look the new people are here." Jun said.

"And there's Akira! Come make us some tea and snacks, please?" Tadashi said. Akira threw her bag across the room at Tadashi.

"That's so impolite!" Akira yelled at him.

Lenalee and Lavi stood there watching at the commotion in front of them, along with Hikari.

"Well, hello there." Ryu said.

"*gasp* Is that a Panda?" Lenalee said walking up to the little bear.

"Yes it is. By the way, I'm Ryu." Lenalee shook his hand.

"I'm Lenalee. Nice to meet you."

Jun and Megumi walked over.

"Hello. I'm Jun and this is Megumi."

Megumi wrote something down 'Nice to meet you!3"

"Nice to meet you too." Lenalee said with a smile. Lavi was behind Lenalee and was being left out, even though Lenalee was second place.

"So how do you like it so far, Lenalee? Oh, how rude of me. I'm Akira."

"And I'm Tadashi."

"Hello Akira, Tadashi. I like it here, it's very peaceful and nice." Lenalee smiled and Lavi with an anger mark.

"Ah. They're here. I thought I heard new voices."

"Takashima..." Hikari growled.

"I'm Kei Takashima. First place student of the seven present students here. And you are?"

"Lenalee Lee and uh...um...*whispering to Lenalee* what was his name again." Hikari said.

"Lavi Bookman." Lenalee whispered back.

"-and Lavi Bookman." Hikari finished.

"I wasn't talking to you Miss Second Place."

"Don't call me second place!" Hikari yelled.

Lenalee giggled. 'I wish I wasn't on this mission. This is way too fun, especially with this guys.'

Lavi grunted. 'Wow. I'm left out...'

* * *

**Author: Alright done!**

**Hikari: *mumbling to herself* Must beat Takashima. Must beat Takashima. Must-**

**Kei: love**

**Hikari: Takashima. Must love Taka- wait a minute.**

**Author & Kei: *snickering* **

**Hikari: What are you snickering about?**

**Kei: Oh nothing...Miss Second Place.**

**Hikari: DON'T CALL ME SECOND PLACE!**

**Lenalee: Review please.**


	2. II Contest and Monster Encounter

**My dearest readers,**

**WELCOME BACK!**

**Anyway I have been busy with my family. Soooooo many trips. Let's start the story now. Oh and FYI:**

**I don't own DGM or S.A.**

* * *

_**At the conservatory**_

"We have joining classes with class 2-B, for swim. My mom said we had to do some swimming, since it's so hot and humid in the conservatory." Tadashi said to the S.A. members.

"Well it is good to have a little fun in this hot weather." Lenalee said petting the little panda on her lap while it snuggled to sleep. Lavi on the other hand wanted to be the panda sleeping on Lenalee's lap.

"True...Takashima! I challenge you-" Hikari said, while Lavi aksed.

"Is this regular?"

"Yup. She won't stop until she beats Kei." Akira replied.

"To the biggest cannonball! The judges obviously will be...Akira, Megumi, and Lenalee. The rest of you will join in the contest as well." Hikari said.

"WHAT?!" The boys said, except Kei of course.

"Hey we want to join in, too!" Everyone looked to see Yahiro and Sakura walking toward them.

"Shouldn't you be at your school?" Jun asked.

"Well we got the day off and we thought it would be nice to drop by for a bit." Yahiro grinned.

"Okay! Sakura you'll join in the cannonball contest. As well as Yahiro!" Hikari said excitedly.

"What?! Why can't I be a judge?" Sakura whined.

"Because you'll give Jun the highest score." Akira snorted.

"Oh." Sakura sighed.

"Ummm...if this is a challenge then the winner gets what excatly?" Lenalee said bringing up the prize which Kei perked up too.

"The winner gets to command the participants with one thing they want them to do. Not including the judges. Second place will have the chance to choose our trip destination. Finally, third will get a kiss on the cheek from everyone here. This time including judges.." Kei said and grinned, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Hikari said.

"WHAT?!" All the boys including Sakura and Akira said.

"Well Megumi let's get ourselves ready." Lenalee sighed and Megumi nodded. The two girls, along with Hikari, walked out while everyone argued.

* * *

_**At the Pool**_

"One, two, three. One, two, three." Hikari chanted. She was 15 minutes early. Lenalee and Megumi came with her to set up the score boards and chart to keep track of points.

"Oh if it isn't Hikari Hanazono." Yahiro said walking through the chained fences.

"Yahiro. You ready to lose?" Hikari said minding her own business.

"Hmpt. How rude." Yahiro went to the pool and made sure he was comfortable with pool water temperature.

Megumi was talking to Lenalee until Allen and Kanda came.

"Baka Moyashi!"

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Get it right BaKanda!"

"Allen! Kanda! Stop fighting." Lenalee said.

"Oh Lenlaee! You guys are here too?" Allen said.

"Yea. Oh by the way, this is Megumi." Lenalee said introducing the 4th place S.A. member.

'Hello. Nice to meet you. 3' Megumi wrote on her sketchbook.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Allen. And this here is Kanda." Megumi smiled and the four talked until everyone came.

* * *

**_Contest: Starting_**

"Hellooooooo~ my little kittens! I'm Akira and we have two other S.A. judges. Megumi and new S.A. member Lenalee!" Akira said into the microphone, "Lenalee can you explain the rules and prizes."

"Okay. So, the rules are simple. Do one cannonball. Do overs can be done after EVERYONE has done at least one cannonball. There will be no cheating, like setting a trap of slippery oil or tripping someone while they run to the pool. The person can have a running distance of as far as the gated fence is." Lenalee pointed and everyone moved aside creating a runway, "The prizes for the contest were fixed and are: First place gets to command the S.A. members, excluding the judges, to anything they want for a whole day. Second place chooses where S.A. is going for the holiday, this choice is optional to the judges. Third place will get a kiss from ALL S.A. members, this is required for the judges unless the third place contestant perfers a second kiss in place of someone else's kiss." Lenalee looked up and all the students were cheering and excited to see the S.A. and non-S.A. members cannonball.

Megumi wrote on her board. 'First up is Hikari Hanazono! Everyone please stand aside.'

Hikari went all the way to the gated fence and ran. She was like a rocket!

The scores were out: ((A=Akira, L=Lenalee, & M=Megumi))

A= 9.5

L= 10

M= 11

Next was Jun. He had an average speed of a boy running.

A= 9

L= 8

M=7

Sakura was next. She wasn't very fast, but her splash wet the judges feet.

A= 10!

L= 9

M= 4 (anger mark because she just dislikes her)

Tadashi went. He was lazy and he jogged, but he managed to create a huge splash that the judges were quite refreshed. The boys out of S.A. thought they looked sexy and hot.

A= 11!

L= 8...

M= 4(he got her sketchbook wet and now he owes her a new one)

Yahiro finally went. Yahiro didn't want Akira to see him much, so he did what Hikari did...a speeding bullet. Het wet the judges so much this just lowered his score.

A= 8

L= 5.5

M= 10! 3

Lavi was next. As he jumped in he did a flip which amused the judges by increasing his score.

A= 9.5

L= 10

M= 10.5

Finally was Ryuu. He jogged dogs at his side and the splash hit some girls who were tanning and they screamed, 'Dog water! Dog water!' This amused the girls.

A= 10!

L= 8

M= *sweatdrop* 4...

Last but not least was Kei. He didn't go all the way to the fence he went 1/4 away from the pool. He created an amazing cannonball, also adding flips. The judges jawdropped.

A= 100!

L= 100! (\^-^/)

M= 100! 3

_Results_

1st Kei - 300

2nd Hikari - 30.5

3rd Lavi- 30

4th Jun - 24

5th Yahiro - 23.5

6th Sakura & Tadashi - 23

7th Ryuu - 22

* * *

**_Contest: Over (One side of the pool later)_**

"Well I win, Miss Sceond Place." Kei grinned.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS SECOND PLACE!" Hikari hissed.

"Good job Lavi." Allen said.

"Che. Baka Rabbit..." A dark aura grew around Kanda.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Sorry for getting you wet Y- Kanda..." Lavi almost died just now.

Lenalee, Akira, and Megumi were swimming.

"Ugh. Those guys I don't want to kiss Lavi or go on a stupid trip." Akira sighed.

"But, the trip is chosen by Hikari." Lenalee said.

"Wait! Wha? Really?" Akira asked excited.

"Yep." Megumi said.

"Hm. Your voice is so cute." Lenalee said.

"Thanks." Megumi smiled.

"Lena-chan~" Lavi said jumping into the pool. The girls squealed. Lavi swam underneath and had Lenalee's legs wrapped around Lavi's neck which made her blush, but she hid it.

"L-Lavi! What are you doing?" Lenalee said.

"Ummmm...picking you up? Why?"

Akira and Megumi were also picked up by Tadashi and Yahiro.

"H-hey!" they said at the same time. Lenalee was giggling and Lavi grinned.

"What are you guys doing?" Hikari shouted to them.

"Just having some fun without any arguments like you guys are." Tadashi said back.

"Eh?" Hikari jumped into the pool and swam to the group.

"Aww...is the poor Hikari jealous of the other girls?" Yahiro teased in a way you would talk to a baby.

"Yahiro!" Akira said.

"For your information, I'm just fine swimming instead of being above water." Hikari said. Kei looked at the group. Sakura walked up to Kei.

"You should be having fun instead of sitting around watching other people have fun." Sakura sighed, "Lighten up a bit." She went into the pool. Jun also joined the group by picking Sakura up. Ryuu came and picked Hikari up.

"Ryuu!" Hikari said.

"Heh. Everyone's doing it, so I thought it would be nice to make everything even. Girls on top, boys on bottom."

"That sounds so perverted." Yahiro snorted. Megumi wacked him, "Hey!"

"Ready, Lena-chan?" Lavi asked. Lenalee nodded, "Okay going down!" Lavi went backwards and Lenalee went down with him. As soon as they surface, Lenalee laughed.

"That was fun!" Lenalee giggled. Lavi grinned. The others did the same. Kei sat at a table, jealous.

* * *

**_Hikari's Home_**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hikari yelled.

"Okay!" Hikari's mom said.

"There's my little girl!" Mr. Hanazono said chuckling.

"Oh. Hikari, can you go to the supermarket and get some fresh fish and also some the items on the list. It's okay to not get all." Mrs. Hanazono said. Hikari smiled and took the list and went to the supermarket.

* * *

_**Supermarket**_

"Fish. Eggs. Rosemary. Tea. Bread. Butter." Hikari read off the list. She came out of the supermarket. She took an alleyway shortcut. A shadow past by. Hikari was startled, but it was a black cat looking through a trash can. 'Wow, Hikari. A cat.' She thought. Then she turned the corner a figure pushed her back and Hikari let go of the grocery bags and tried to pry off the large hand off her throat.

_"Where's the INNOCENCE?!" _((The monster looked like the one from the rewinding town episode. The one with Miranda. Only this time it's a level 4. I came up with it myself.))

"In-...no-...cence...?" Hikari choked out.

"_Where's the IN-" _

"Activate!" Four voices shouted at the same time. The monsterous figure and Hikari turned their heads to the four shadows.

"Man what an idiot." A figure smirked.

"Che. Let's just get this over with. So I can go train and then meditate."

"Ugh. Guys just be quiet!"

One shadow that hadn't spoken elbowed the person next to him and the shadow nodded jumping high out of sight.

"Attack!" A hammer extended and the monster dropped Hikari. Hikari was about to escape until the monster grabbed her again. Two swords came from the shadows and the swords hit the arm with Hikari in it. The monster dropped Hikari and Hikari ran and hid in a small space in the alleyway. The three shadows were fighting while the other shadow, the one in the air, was nowhere in sight. Hikari took her phone out and texted each of the S.A. members to meet at her house. Hikari attempted her escape until the mid-air figure picked her up and took her home.

"Hikari!" The S.A. members and her parents ran to Hikari and the figure. Three other figures appeared.

"Did you exorcise it?" the mid-air figure person asked.

"Yep. Good as gone. Great timing though. On taking Hikari back. We destroyed it when you left so we took my trusty hammer and-"

"Landed in a nearby tree."

"I'll kill you Baka Rabbit!"

"Hey! Calm down!"

"UGH! Shut up!"

"Damn Moyashi!"

"BaKanda!"

"HEY ALLEN, KANDA, LAVI! JUST BE QUIET!" The mid-air figure person shouted.

"Woah Lena-chan. Geez, s-" Lavi felt a death glare coming from Lenalee.

"Wait. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee? Is that you? Come into the light." Akira said. The four had their innocences activated, so it created a light glow. The four stepped forward; they weren't in their S.A. or school uniform. They were in their exorcists uniforms.

* * *

**Author: Well, I'm done! For now at least...**

**Lenalee: Due to the late time of turn in there will be no entertainment for this chapter. Please excuse the delay of update.**

**Lavi: Great job, Lena-chan. *kisses Lenalee's cheek***

**Author: Okay. Okay. Move Lavi or otherwise close out the chapter.**

**Lavi & Lenalee: *sweatdrop* Reviews...**


	3. III Lenalee's Leave

**Author: The time is right to continue some of the stories. Since it's school time I will rarely be on. TT . TT I will also be posting a school fanfic for DGM. I been thinking about making a Yullen story too, so comment what you think. I want to thank my followers, and commentors for support and liking my stories. This fanfic will be finished within the next few weeks, so it will end on the 5th chapter or so. DGM Halloween Edition is continuing in August so I am almost done with that one anyway. Pirates is going to finish soon too. I made that one cause I was bored and thinking about pirates, so yea...Anyway, I don't own DGM and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Outside Hikari's house_**

"-so we want you to come back with us to stop the Earl." Allen finished. Hikari was under the care of Akira.

"Why do we need to? Why is it important?" Sakura asked.

"Because if you don't then you can die by what tried to kill that girl there." Kanda said coldly.

"What should we do? How much time do we have to think about this?" Jun asked.

"Not much time." Lavi said.

"You have before dawn, so stay up all night and think about it. If you give us an answer then we will take our damn leave." Kanda said leaning on the wall.

"If you don't want to you don't have to. We just need more help to stop the Earl." Allen said, "It's what path you choose to take."

"I'm going back to the hotel." Kanda said walking away annoyed no being able to wait for the answer.

"Wait Yuu-chan!" Lavi said running behind.

"Think about it." Allen said.

"Oi! Moyashi!" Allen's eye twitched, and ran after trying to get revenge for getting called bean sprout. Lenalee stood looking after the exorcists.

"Lenalee..." Lenalee turned her head looked at Akira, "I'll go."

"You really don't have-"

"No! I want to! I want to save people." Akira said standing up. Lenalee sighed and smiled.

"Okay. I won't force you to go. Just think of what you're risking. The path we exorcists take is the path of death, sadness, danger, and anger. I won't take any of you who don't want to take that risk. Are you willing to take that risk?" Lenalee asked. Akira nodded, "Heh. You're lucky to choose to join or not, I was force to join."

"Really?" Jun asked. Lenalee nodded.

"Since Akira's going here change into this. Meet back here ASAP. Don't bring too much." Akira nodded and ran back home.

"Anybody else?"

"I'll go." Jun said.

"Jun!" Rui said.

"No! I want to save people. I don't want people to suffer." Jun said going to Lenalee for his uniform.

"Here. Come back ASAP." Lenalee said and Jun nodded doing what Akira did.

"We'll go too! I don't want Jun to get hurt." Rui said and Megumi nodded. They got their uniforms. They went home as well.

"I want to go. I won't let Jun get hurt either!" Sakura said taking a uniform and ran home.

"I'll do the same." Yahiro said taking a uniform and going home.

"I'll...I'll go for Akira's sake." Tadashi said. Lenalee nodded and gave him a uniform and he went home.

"I...I want to stop those things from killing my family or anyone else! I will help too!" Hikari said taking a uniform and running inside.

"Okay. How about you Kei?" Lenalee asked. She walked to him and held out a uniform for him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." He said walking home. She smiled and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

_**At the hotel**_

"What?! Really?!" Lavi asked Lenalee.

"Yep." Lenalee smiled.

"Now let's get back to the order." Allen said.

"Che. I hope they know what they're getting into." Kanda said walking out the door of the hotel room.

* * *

**_At the order_**

"Who sent you?" the gatekeeper asked the 9 teens.

"4 exorcists named Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, and Lavi Bookman." Kei replied.

"Okay. Gate...OPEN!" the gate opened and there stood Allen, Lavi, and Kanda.

"Hello! Welcome to the Black Order! Your new temporary home!" Allen said with a smile. Kanda just sighed.

"Welcome home!" Lavi said happily.

"Yeah. Welcome. Whatever." Kanda said, "Why can't Lenalee do this?"

"Lenalee is on a quick mission with the others." Allen said. Timcampy nudged Allen and a message was sent.

"_Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, and Lavi Bookman please report to the nearby town with the new exorcists. Komui Lee is there to inspect the Akuma that has been making the female exorists weak. Lenalee Lee and Miranda Lotto have been weak on the fight. Please report quickly."_ Tim shut his recorder down and Allen looked at the others.

"How do we get there quickly?" Allen asked.

"We jump down from the ledge. Duh." Kanda answered and jumped.

"What?! I don't jump I'll use my hammer." Lavi said and activated his hammer, "EXTEND!"

Allen panicked and remembered what innocence he had. He opened the ark door, "Come on. Let's go."

As soon as the group got to the village, Miranda was being carried back to the order. Lenalee was was sitting up with an expressionless face.

"Lenalee! Wake up!" Komui said crying.

"Komui what happened?" Lavi asked.

"Lenalee. She...She was fighting and stopped and fell to the ground and she fell after she got close to the Akuma." Komui said crying.

"Her mind must be asleep. Lavi kiss her." Bookman commanded.

"WHAT?!" Komui and Lavi said at the same time.

"I don't think Miranda was affected much because she was moving and mumbling the words, 'Must kill the new exorcists.'" Bookman replied, "So Komui this is only to wake your sister up. Lavi go ahead." Lavi swallowed and kissed Lenalee. Lenalee's eyes closed and when Lavi stopped he aided her to the ground.

"I felt something. Like a force before I kissed her." Lavi said.

"Then that means Lenalee's...No way." Allen said.

"Yep she is." Kanda said.

"Do you think she is the heart of innocence?" Hikari asked.

"Yep, but since she is we will have to cut the females missions. That means boy's you will need to work harder." Komui announced.

"No...no you can't..." Lenalee said slowly getting up, " They can't Nii-san. Not them. You can't! You need to quit burdening them. We work as hard as they do. You can't...I need to help too. Otherwise, I will train with one of the generals until I become strong enough." Lenalee said.

"I can't let you risk yourself Lenalee." Komui said.

"Fine! I'm leaving! Maybe I can find a safer branch then!" Lenalee walked off.

"I'll talk to her." Bookman said.

"Okay." Komui said.

"Komui-san...she's right you know." Krory said.

"We risk our lives for others. We try too hard, but you should reconsider the consequences if you don't let other exorcists fight." Marie added.

"Yes Komui-san. You should." Allen said.

"I can't not Lenalee." Komui said.

"Just let her fight! She wants to protect you so you don't suffer! Why can't you see that?! Why?! Making her upset makes you want to protect her more! Okay we all want to protect her because she is young, but she knows the truth of all of this! Nothing will ever get done if-" Lavi was cut-off.

"Lavi!" Bookman yelled. They turned their heads to Bookman. There stood Lenalee with a suitcase.

"That's nice of you to say Lavi, but I think moving on will change this. I love you all, but I can't let you all die, so I will come back stronger. I will. Also Hikari, take my place for a while and watch them, okay? I will be back." Lenalee walked past to the village entrance.

"Lavi...be careful." Bookman said walking behind Lenalee.

"She's leaving." Lavi said.

"She said she will be back. Will she?" Allen asked.

"She will." Kanda answered.

"How do you know?!" Allen asked angerily.

"Because when Lenalee joined the order she said she will always come back because this is her home. She may not be in the best of shape but she will always come home." Kanda said. Allen looked after Lenalee and Bookman and smiled. 'She will come back because this is her home.'

"Be careful Lenalee." Lavi said.

* * *

**Author: Yay! Done! Not so much Special A in the ending because I wanted to encircle the DGM way to them. So I will post a DGM only school fanfic. Please check it out! Reviews...please?**


End file.
